The Most Dangerous Game
by LakinBacon
Summary: An Artemis Fowl tale based on the short story The Most Dangerous Game by Richard Connell.  Atlantis Complex Spoilers.


**Hello one, and hello all. Welcome to my story. *bows* Well, all I have to say about this is that this is based on the short story The Most Dangerous Game written by Richard Connell. If you haven't read it, I recommend that you look it up sometime and give it a read, because it's a nice little short story. **

**This story idea has been sticking in my mind for a while, so I've carried a notebook with me everywhere for the past week and finally came up with the first chapter. Yeah - it took me a whole week to write this! D'arvit, writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, nor do I own The Most Dangerous Game. Both of these belong to their respective authors and publishing companies, and such.**

**

* * *

**

"Tell me exactly why I'm here again, Artemis?" asked Holly formally.

"You'll see," responded Artemis coolly.

"Please tell me now," said Holly still trying to stay calm. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably, as the frustration in her voice was apparent. She had already asked this same question about five times, and received the same answer each time.

"I know you soldier types aren't really ones for surprises," stated Artemis, "but I don't think you will mind this one. After all, you do trust me, correct?" asked Artemis, his mismatched eyes looking into hers.

As much as Holly would have loved to come up with a snarky comment for this, she knew she couldn't. After all the two had been through, they trusted each other more than anyone.

"Yes, I trust you," said Holly exasperated. Immediately after saying this, though, she started to second guess herself. Artemis was only in remission from his Atlantis Complex, meaning that all of his craziness had not yet left, and this fact did not comfort Holly. If Orion were to come back…well, she would be too creeped out and annoyed to even bother finding any trust in him. Artemis hadn't returned to his Orion personality since their adventure 2 months ago against Turnball Root, but the doctors said that this fact could very well change. He could have a relapse.

Artemis adjusted his wine glass, lifted it up to his mouth to take a drink, and then set it back down on the table, making sure to put it in the exact position it was in before. OCD was a side effect of the Atlantis Complex, and little actions like this that he did well showed it. Every muscle in Holly's body wanted to taunt him for being so concerned about little things like this, but she bit her tongue. As she had heard from the doctor and Foaly numerous times, the Atlantis Complex was a very serious thing, and she was not to make fun of Artemis at such a delicate time in the process.

Holly then realized that she should stop analyzing her friend's activities, and work on making conversation with him, possibly cough some information out of him as to what this trip was about. In other words, she wanted to interrogate him, but she wanted to think of it as 'forceful conversation.'

"Doesn't Mud Man law say you have to be 21 years of age before you can have alcoholic drinks?" asked Holly.

"True, but this is a very special occasion," responded Artemis, taking another sip of wine.

_Of course,_ thought Holly, _since when has Artemis ever been one to consider laws? 'Good' he may be, but law abiding citizen he is not. And what does he mean by special occasion?_

"I do believe this is already a special occasion," noted Holly.

"Why, is it your birthday?" asked Artemis.

_Great, now one of the smartest Mud Men in the world is trying to play stupid, _thought Holly. _And he's not doing a very good job, either._

"Artemis, you chartered a yacht just for us, and we're now sailing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean in the lap of luxury. How is that not special?" asked Holly.

"It's not special, because it is not the best part. Follow me," said Artemis as confidently as he could. And that level of confidence, as usual, was very high. Artemis got up from his seat at the table for two and went to the back of the boat.

_Finally, we're getting somewhere,_ thought Holly.

Holly followed Artemis to the back of the boat, where a large box shaped object was covered with a tarp.

"A tarp?" asked Holly. "All of your money, and the best you could get to protect your doo-hickey was a tarp?"

"Ah, but you see, Holly, it is not what covers the invention that matters….but the invention itself," rambled Artemis. By this, Artemis actually meant that he had driven himself berserk for the last month making his invention, and brought the tarp last minute to cover it up with.

"Is there a reason you had to charter a yacht just to show me an invention?" asked Holly after a long time of wondering. "I mean, not that the yacht isn't lovely or anything, but it just seems a bit over-the-top - even for you."

"I thought that presenting this on land would deem too dangerous," mused Artemis. "While my invention isn't criminal by any means, not all of the parts in it are necessarily 'legal'." Holly gave Artemis a death glare, but he ignored it. "Besides, the doctor suggested that some nice, ocean air would be good for me."

After Artemis flattened out some of the creases in the tarp and straightened it in some areas, Artemis decided to unveil his masterpiece. "I now present to you-"

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP!

The noise that had interrupted Artemis was ear-piercing, and quite annoying.

"Is that your machine?" yelled Holly over the noise.

"No, it's not even from the yacht!" shrieked Artemis.

"Then what is it, and where is it coming from?"

Though Holly had said it, it was a question they both had. Artemis didn't like not knowing things; Therefore, this was driving him mad.

Both of them looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the noise. They both found success after a few seconds.

"Island! Over there!" yelled Artemis. Artemis was correct, for in the direction he pointed, there was a small island. A light circled the island in sync to the blaring beeping.

Holly gasped. "It's a warning siren!" she realized. "Someone on that island needs help!" She mentally cursed herself for not bringing wings, but reached for her Neutrino (which she carried pretty much everywhere since the Turnball incident - it was a comfort thing).

"I doubt there's anything we could do to help anyone there, Holly," yelled Artemis.

"But the siren just keeps going! They must be in serious trouble!" shouted Holly as she jumped onto the side of the boat. She was now standing on a 3-inch wide rail, and looking over the blue waters of the Pacific.

Artemis jumped onto the rail to join her, but soon regretted the idea, for he realized that balancing on a 3-inch wide rail was not as easy as Holly made it look.

"Artemis, be careful!" yelled Holly.

It was too late.

Artemis lost his footing, and fell off of the yacht railing and into the water, bumping his head on the side of the boat on the way down.

"Artemis, are you okay?" croaked Holly in terror.

No response.

Holly was quick to dive into the water to rescue her friend. Of course, Holly did not want to go into the ice cold water - fairies hate cold. But she had to save Artemis.

The LEP Captain fought off her cold chills and searched the surrounding area of blue for Artemis.

Nothing.

_Oh gods, where is he?_ wondered Holly. She popped her head above the water and found the answer to her question. Artemis was floating, with his face looking towards the sky.

Holly sighed with relief, and swam towards Artemis. Although, she was not fully relived by any means. There was still danger ahead.

Holly looked around to consider her possibilities. She was quick to realize that there was no chance of getting back on the yacht. Due to the autopilot Artemis had installed on it, the ship was now going where Artemis had destined it to go. Holly knew that if she had any chance of living, she would have to go to the island.

Holly pushed her floating, unconscious friend toward the island with no clue of what lay ahead.

xxx

* * *

**The next chapter will be up in the future. When? I don't know. But it will be.**

**Anywho, leave reviews for me! They make me do happy dances. I really appreciate Constructive Criticism, so don't be afraid!  
**


End file.
